Life to the Fullest
by Taze X Tail
Summary: What if some of the Tenrou Team was spared from both Acnologia's Roar and the time skip? How would they live during the seven years? Will Fairy Tail still thrive or will it crumble during these years? Read to find out! (Sorry if the summary sucks. Rated T for the language. No parings at this point. OCs will be included. ON HOLD. READ A.N FOR DETAILS.)
1. Introduction

**Okay, so it's been a while since I posted something. Well, this is my first Fairy Tail fic, but those of you that have read my works before, you know what I mean. Speaking of Celestial War (Storm Hawks) and A Darkened World (Slugterra), they are on hiatus for the moment. I haven't said anything because I wasn't sure how to break it, other than make a note on my profile. The reason for Celestial War's hiatus, it's because it had lost it's touch after the fifth time I had redone it-I might actually delete it and create a brand new story. For A Darkened World, I'm having a bit of...internal conflict because the movies kind of threw me off my thunder (but they were great) so I have no idea which direction I will go with it.**

**Anyways, like I said this is my first Fairy Tail story so I hope I did okay. And please let me know if I got the suffixes right, because this is my first time using them. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**I do not own anything except for the OCs. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Introduction: **

"There's nothing left!"

The sky with it's azure glory, the cerulean waves below and the gentle rocking of the boat; the calmness of the scenery didn't settle their nerves. Something was missing from this view. A land sacred to this group was missing. The youngest of the group, however, wasn't to sure that this was right. Her silvery eyes narrowed in confusion and the wind forced her dark brown locks in her face. A woman with lavender hair and glasses noticed her internal conflicts.

"Something the matter, Ophelia?"

"If nothing's here, Laki-san, then why do I sense many magical presences?"

"Just Laki and you have something?"

"They aren't leftovers that's for sure..." said the girl as she continued to scan horizon, "Yet, they're faint. I'll keep working on it."

"Alright. Thank y-"

"W-wait! I-I have a connection!"

Everyone on the ship jumped at the girl's sudden outburst. They ran to her side of the ship and looked into the distance, but before they could find out what it was that she found, she jumped off the side of the boat.

"Ophelia!"

As the girl fell, she held her arm towards the water. The next moment, a platform of light appeared and her feet met it gracefully. She then swiped her wrist in the same direction she was looking to. The platform turned into a ramp-like shape and she rode it down to her destination as if she was riding a surfboard.

"I feel them. They're close..." she said to no one.

A moment later, she came upon the end of her ramp-to another platform- and three unconscious bodies floating in the water just a few inches away. Two were young men about the age of eighteen or nineteen and the third was of a little girl about a year older than her. She used her power to remove them from the water and onto the platform. They were bandaged, as if they had faced many injuries from battle.

Moments later, she returns to the hip and the rest of her friends were shacked at whom she had found. Apparently, these three were a part of the group that went missing on Tenrou Island. She learned the boys were Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster; and the girl was Wendy Marvell.

* * *

When the rescue team returned to Fairy Tail, they were both emitting auras of hope and despair. The three survivors were brought to the the infirmary via Ophelia's magic. The girl took them upstairs as Laki and the others checked in with the people that did not go on the mission. The rest of Fairy Tail broke down in tears as they learned most of their friends have vanished.

"We can't just give up!" shouted a determined Jet.

His orange hair hid under his tall brimmed hat and his lips were stuck in a furious frown. Next to him was a man-sharing that same expression- with dark hair that was shaped like a plant sprout growing from his head.

"Surely, if Natsu, Gray and Wendy survived then the others might have as well. Including Levy!" the second man shouted.

"Jet, Droy," sighed Laki, "We have scoured those waters for days. We can't assume too much. We have to consider the worst-case scenario even if we don't believe it to be true..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Ophelia had put the veteran Fairy Tail members in their beds and started to bandage what she can see. It was temporary treatment until someone could reach Porlyusica in the East Forest. For a young girl, she knew many different things. Everyone keeps asking how she obtained her knowledge and she answers it was her magic and the ways of nature. She read about a lot of stories on forbidden, legendary and status ailment magic.

"W-wha..?"

The young brunette was brought back to reality. She looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. No one other than her and the unconscious ones in front her were in the room. Or rather, she had thought all of them were unconscious. The young man lying in front of her was awake; groggy but awake. It was the one the others pointed out as Natsu Dragneel, their resident Fire Dragon Slayer. She was curious about that spiky mess on his head, wondering if the pink color it bears was hereditary or it was dyed.

"Ungh, my head," he mumbled, as he tried to sit up. Ophelia stopped him.

"No, you have to rest, Natsu-san! You're not in the condition do anything at this point, unless Porlyusica-san gives you the clear when she comes."

Natsu glared at the girl with absent eyes.

"I'm fine, a bit dizzy but fine. Just get me some fire and I- Wait, who are you? Where am I? This isn't the island!" he asked a bit bluntly.

Ophelia showed him the white Fairy Tail mark on her arm. The Dragon Slayer eyes widened a bit then he smiled.

"My name is a Ophelia, a new member of Fairy Tail. I joined about a week ago, right before the Master had left to...Tenrou..."

Natsu's eyebrow peaked at her hesitation as she mentioned the island. The girl went on anyway.

"You're in the infirmary. You were brought here after we found you."

At that moment, a man with purplish hair wearing a white coat and another man with strange hair and had a pipe in his mouth came in the room. They bore grim expressions.

"Figures you're the first one awake..." the weird haired man sighed with sadness.

"Natsu, do you know what happened to Tenrou Island?" Macao asked hesitantly.

Natsu's eyes widened as he remembered something important.

"Where's everyone else?! What happened to Acnologia and that Zeref bastard?!" he shouted desparately.

Macao and Wakaba held their breath.

"We'd thought you'd be the one to know..."

* * *

It had been a week since Natsu, Gray and Wendy were found in the ocean. They haven't shown up at the guild since they heard the news that their friends have vanished. They did no take the news very well. No one blamed them, however, and they new the reasons why. There was that possibility that everyone was...killed with Acnologia's roar? If not that, then maybe with Zeref's wrath they were taken from them.

Natsu sat on the couch of his house, exhausted and drained of motivation. Were they really gone? Happy? Erza? Laxus?...Lucy? He thought back to what happened right before the impact of Acnolgia's roar. He kept going through the memory over and over. Then something inside him clicked. He remembered a soft voice chanting something before the blast hit. He was lucky he had such outstanding hearing, or he wouldn't have caught what the voice said.

"Fairy Sphere..."

Was it some sort of incantation that cast a spell to protect his friends? Or was it the real cause of his friend's demise? Then again, he could have been going insane due to the trauma of past events and it's neither. Even so, he realized that it was important to keep the guild functioning as it was before the S-Class Trials because, dead or alive, his missing friends wouldn't want it to end like this.

The Dragon Slayer jumped from his couch and got rid of much of the evidence of his sadness as he could. He ran out of his house and went straight to the guild hall.

When he arrived at the guild hall, it was crowded yet...sickeningly quiet; it made Natsu cringe. He immediately caught the scent of Gray, Wendy and the girl he met in the infirmary, Ophelia was it? The three of them were seated at the bar. They, no, the whole guild wore grim and depressed faces. _Are they that stupid? _Natsu thought angrily. He jumped across tables, obtaining everyone's attention. After a moment, he jumped from a table to second floor balcony.

"Oi, Natsu! Stop acting like an idiot, would you?" Gray shouted-with no motivation-at him from his seat.

"Why I'm the idiot?! You guys are the idiots! Start cheering up a little!" the Dragon Slayer barked at his teammate.

"What the hell, flame-brain?! Are you saying to be _happy _that _our friends_ are gone!"

"Gray-san!" yelled a shocked Wendy, "How dare you say that!"

It took all his might to not jump the ice mage from his position and beat him until he couldn't see straight; but Natsu went on anyway.

"Bastard! Are you really that stupid! You _know_ that's not what I'm saying!" he roared, "What I'm saying is that we can't be all mopey and negative! Yeah, I'm torn about how the rest of us are missing...They could be alive...or dead..." He tried to keep himself from hesitating in his words before he finished his speech. He took a deep breath, "But, I've come to realize in the past week is that, in either case, I'm sure that NONE of them would want us to remain like this forever! I'm sure they want us to be happy and live our lives to the fullest...Because if we didn't, then what does Fairy Tail stand for?! It will be hard, but they would want us to remain strong, to keep the guild thriving...So get off your gloomy asses and start looking to the future!"

Everyone remained silent. All of them were shocked by his powerful words, and this included Gray; but they all smiled as Natsu finished.

Gray sighed with a small smile, "He's right..."

Then Ophelia asked an important question.

"Then who will be master?"

Natsu froze and pondered it for a moment, not noticing the fingers that were pointed at him.


	2. P1,Y1,Ch1-The Heart Required

**I'm not really gonna say anything to until the end...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1: In Those Seven Years…**

**Year 1, Chapter 1: The Heart Required**

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was completely blown away! Natsu didn't think he was the person fit for a job such as this. Yet, there he was, standing in front of a handful of Magic Council members, letting them know he would be taking Makarov's place as the _master _of Fairy Tail due to the unanimous vote of the other members.

* * *

_Natsu awoke from his short trip into his mind to see the many indexes* pointed at him. This was truly what he did not expect in all cases. It wasn't that he didn't want to be, but he realized that he wasn't as...intelligent as many of the other members in the guild and thought his inexperience would hinder the the honor of being the master. He had told them that when the matter was moved to Makarov's, or rather, possibly-soon-to-be Natsu's, office on the second floor. Gray, Macao, and Wakaba discussed it with him and they told him why they all agree of giving him this position. _

"_Natsu, it's true that you are not the wisest, but you certainly have the most heart and willpower to keep the guild alive," Wakaba stated with a small smile._

_Macao nodded in agreement._

"_It doesn't just take experience, being a master requires to be a kind leader and mentor," he told the Fire Dragon Slayer, "Despite your habits, you are the only one capable here of handling this job. You proved that just now with your words. Even if you don't realize it, you have the heart and mindset, the strength and talent, and the kindness and courage of a leader. You also care so much for the guild and hate to see it in a state such as this. So, if anyone can make this guild thrive it's you."_

* * *

Even the Magic Council was startled because it was the Fire Dragon Slayer chose as their new master. Not just due to his inexperience but the fact that both parties knew how Natsu could get. Hell, even Natsu knew how destructive he can be. He wasn't that stupid, but he was told that he would be the best fit.

* * *

"_Dude, just take it! You're the best fit here! Why can't you get that through your skull?" Gray challenged as Natsu kept asking questions about if he was the right man for the job._

_Natsu glared at him, slightly annoyed but curious altogether. Even though he doubted the standing of most of his nakama*, the ice-mage was the_ last _person Natsu would expect to support him in this case. However, his rival spoke before he could ask him further._

"_Don't go asking another question. I have my reasons. One being my stripping habit...Anyways, it's like everyone has been saying, Natsu. You are the only one here that can fill the shoes of Gramps."_

* * *

Although the Council was reluctant, they allowed Natsu to sign off his acceptance of the position officially. Before he left, however, they asked him about where the guild will go because of the latest events.

"Honestly, I haven't gotten a clue. But, I believe we will thrive not only for our own sakes but...for the sake of those who did not come back. And so, I'll happily lead them down that way if they need me to."

Natsu felt less pressured about this after saying that. He bore his signature grin to the elders and left the room peacefully. He had confidence in himself and the guild he will start to lead for the longest he's allowed. On the other hand, what struck him next was another story. He found himself staring at the crowd gathered before him. A strange man with blonde hair, a pink shirt and a camera around his neck. He recognized this man but couldn't remember his name. To be honest, he was a bit startled to find him in this place.

"Oi, why are you here; this building is kind of off limits to the public," he told the guy.

The guy just squealed and did a "happy dance".

"So the rumors were true! Fairy Tail has a new master! Natsu Dragneel nonetheless! COOOOLLL!" he shouted, quite loudly enough to make the Fire Dragon Slayer to cringe, "And my name is Jason, by the way."

The Sorcerer Weekly reporter fidgeted some more, and Natsu-with a frown- turned away for a moment to see if there was a guard nearby. Apparently, there was one guarding a room down the hall, but he just watched them from where he stood.

"As for why how I got in here," Jason explained happily, taking out something from his back pocket.

It was a card with the Council emblem on it and the word "press" underneath it. However, Natsu noticed the word "limited access" etched above the emblem. _So, the guy had a pass, but he's limited to certain areas, _Natsu thought, _If the guard isn't doing anything then maybe he's allowed here._

"Now, tell me everything!" the reporter demanded excitedly.

"Um...Not sure if that's a great idea…"

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, everyone waited for their new master to return. The aura they had was far more content than what they displayed a few days ago. They were happy with their choice, but of course they knew Natsu would need some help at first. That's why Laki, Ophelia, Wendy and Gray are sorting some stuff out on how to do just that.

"He will need to...expand his knowledge on some things. Teach him about each of the different guilds and their leaders. And, he might need to work on his vocabulary just a bit," said Laki, as she became lost in her thoughts.

"We need to also help him on his habit to destroy everything he sets foot on or in….Damn Pyro," added Gray, who slouched in his chair.

Wendy and Ophelia looked at each other in confusion. The latter was about to say something when the guild doors swung open with a crack. The subject of the conversation came walking in, but he seemed irritated. His eyes were closed in frustration.

"Dude, the Council already give you a lecture or what?" Gray questioned, a smirk on his face.

The Fire Dragon Slayer glanced at the Ice Mage and sighed in annoyance.

"No, this guy won't leave me alone," he grumbled as he pointed to Jason, who was staring into the guild hall with awe; Natsu turned to him, "Look, I already answered your questions! Can you please get out of here?"

The guild was silent. They were a bit surprised that their new master didn't clobber the guy yet with a fist of fire.

"But I have to get the rest of the guild's views on the matter," Jason argued, strolling into the hall.

Natsu growled lowly and his eye twitched in irritation. No, he was becoming pissed. It took everything to not punch this guy in the face and kick him out by force. Then Ophelia came up to them, and looked at the Sorcerer Weekly reporter.

"We're really sorry, Jason-san, but we have a lot of things to take care of. Natsu-san for one," she told the man.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" said person shouted, earning a giggle from few of his guild members.

"We would appreciate that you wait on asking questions until after we recover from the past few events," the little brunette continued, looking down at the floor, "And I'm sure you know what those events are, correct?"

Jason frowned but, after a moment, agreed and walked out of the guild hall. The rest of the guild, including Natsu, stared at the girl in awe. Ophelia turned to face them and she wore a mischievous smirk on her face.

"What the hell just happened?" a confused Gray inquired, looking to Wendy.

The Sky Dragon Slayer just shrugged, but realized something as she looked at her teammate.

"Um, your clothes, Gray-san," she stated as she pointed to the man's bare chest.

"Huh…? AW, WHAT THE…?!"

* * *

Over the course of three months, Natsu was able to learn about and control his destructive tendencies, of course with the help of Laki and Gray. Now, it was time to put it to the test. It was time for the yearly Guild Masters' Conference in Clover Town. Natsu was slightly excited but he knew that it was not a place for partying and playing.

He stood outside of the hall, staring at the huge double doors in front of him. _I can do this!_ he thought confidently. {He even dressed for the occasion, well in his style.} He took a deep breath and opened the doors. What he next saw took his breath away. There were some faces that he recognized, but there many of them that he didn't know.

Just as he walked in, on the other side of the room, he heard someone mutter something and he was able to understand it clearly.

"So, Natsu Dragneel is indeed the new master for the Fairy Tail guild. He's always been such an adorable young man."

Said person cringed as he recognized the voice. It was owned by a plump man with no hair and that dressed in pink clothes that was assumed to be women's stuff. It was the master of the Blue Pegasus guild, Bob. _Gray's lucky he's on a mission right now…_

"Oh come on! That hot-head that always destroys things! Why would Fairy Tail pick him?" asked a random master from the other side of the room.

"I can hear you, you know?" Natsu sighed, clutching his scarf and walking towards a vacant side of the room.

The other master jumped at the revelation but continued to grumble under his breath, "I mean seriously, Fairy Tail's fallen really low if they put someone such as he as their leader. They would bring Fiore crumbling down…."

Within the next second, Natsu was in the guy's face and he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Natsu studied the man. He was young, not as young as the Fire Dragon Slayer, but he was one of the younger masters. His skin was really pale, he wore black and crimson robes and his hair was snow white. But the stare in his periwinkle eyes is what edged Natsu toward disliking him more.

"See what I mean?! He-"

"Insult Fairy Tail again, and I'll burn you alive," Natsu growled darkly at the man, diving him a death glare, "I'm really not in the mood to deal with jerks like you. If you dislike us, that's okay. But, if you discriminate or try to harm my nakama, I assure you that you will not live to see the next light of day. I've taken on every kind of enemy and I won't hesitate to consider you one if you go against us. I will not let Fairy tail fall, despite most of our own that are gone."

The Fire Dragon Slayer released the man and started walking to the other side of the room, pissed off. The other masters watched him and came to the conclusion that the man's determination to protect and keep his guild alive was what Fairy Tail needed.

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! Hoped you liked it. Also, I hope I got the suffixes right. No one has told me anything, so assume so. Also, I'm sure you've noticed the "Part 1, Year 1, Chapter 1". Yeah, I'm planning to write in depth of what happens during the seven years, so there will be a few chapters for each year hence "Year 1, Chapter 1". As for the "Part 1" I plan on continuing the story after the seven years (I recommend not jumping to conclusions on how that will turn out because anything will happen :D but if you have predictions you're welcome to tell me.) Anyways, leave reviews! I'm open to helpful criticism and notes. Bai for now~**


	3. P1,Y1,Ch2-Ethereal Marionette

**Yay! Next chapter done! Sorry it took so long though. I've been more focused on other things than my stories, and I also had a little trouble on where to take this next. Anyways, I hope this chapter came out well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Life to the Fullest**

**Part 1: In Those Seven Years…**

**Year 1, Chapter 2: Ethereal Marionette**

_7/3/X784_

_It has been three months since we've discovered our new Master (Natsu-nii), Gray-nii, and Wendy-chan in the waves of the waters in the sector where Tenrou Island was supposed to be. It's been a little crazy, since we had to help the Master get comfortable in his new position. He needed to learn how to do the job, work on his writing and vocabulary, and how to control his destructive habits. Surprisingly enough, he did obtain this goal...to a certain extent. Let's just say he's still a little rough around the edges. _

_Which brings me to how everyone reacted to my knowledge capacity. I had helped with the Master's study sessions, and told him about forbidden magics, a subject that I knew well. Everyone was so shocked that I know so much for a eleven-year-old girl. I had told them it was because I studied and read interesting material on my year-round trip across the continent before joining Fairy Tail. _

_As for my magical abilities, I learned that I was similar to Gray-nii since we both use some sort of Maker magic. When we had a day off from Natsu, he took me and Wendy-chan to the forest to train with him. I'm glad that we didn't catch his habit to strip...Anyways, out of these three months, they seemed to be the ones I've become closer to. _

* * *

Four days later, a massive storm hit the town of Magnolia, locking residents inside the nearest buildings because they would get drenched; even standing out in it for five minutes. This applied to the members of Fairy Tail who happened to be at the guild hall. That included Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Ophelia and a few others, who were held up in the master's office. They were going over a few things that Natsu had been told at the conference. Especially the little bout the Fire Dragon Slayer had with that one white-haired master...

"So, I assume the dude gave you a hard time the rest of your time there?" Ophelia had asked, a bit with an innocent tone.

"Not really, after I threatened him he backed off, save for a few mumbled comments. On the other hand, I felt that his anger hadn't gone away," Natsu stated thoughtfully, his lips in a straight line.

"I think we should be careful around Erko Vector and his members of Crow Heart," Gray insisted, crossing his arms in disbelief, "Hopefully it won't turn out the way Phantom did."

"Yeah, that would be a mess," Wendy chuckled.

"And I don't want to find out what issues Gramps had to deal with afterwards," the Fire Dragon Slayer deadpanned, "Oh by the way, Ophelia, how are you liking the guild so far? I should have asked this earlier but I was figuring some stuff out."

Ophelia smiled at him.

"It's okay, and I really like it here. Everyone is so kind and warm-hearted, but I still wonder how the others were like before they vanished," she beamed.

About half an hour later, the conversation was over and everyone was headed downstairs.

"Wait, Gray, Ophelia; I have job for you…" Natsu announced with a firm tone.

"I still have get used to you saying stuff like that, Flamebrain," Gray sighed with a smirk.

"Shut it, Hentai."

"Hehe, what would you like us to do?" Ophelia questioned a small smile appearing on her face.

"Well…"

It took a while, but Natsu was able to explain what he wanted done and why he needed it. He told them about what he heard as became unconscious on Tenrou. Ophelia took the time to recall if she had ever heard of such a thing, but Gray on the other hand, seemed a little upset he was left in the dark.

"You could have told us about this! Fairy Sphere...this a lead on what happened to everyone!" he shouted at Natsu, the anger rolling off his tongue.

"Since I heard it as I was blacking out as Acnologia's Roar hit us, I had to make sure I wasn't imagining it. I asked about it at the conference, but the only "lead" I got out of it was that it's one of the Grand Fairy Spells that no one really knows what it does," the new master retorted in response.

"On my year-long trip across the continent, I've heard and read many books about legendary and forbidden spells," Ophelia claimed, "But, I never found anything on such a spell, nor the rest of the Fairy Spells except from what scholars told me. And their only knowledge was that it was exclusive to Fairy Tail and only its members could use these spells, and that Fairy Law is commonly used."

Gray went up to her and ruffled her hair; and he said, "You do realize that you're a Fairy Tail member now too right?"

"Of course," the girl smiled, "I was just saying it how the scholars said it."

"With that brain of yours, and a little more training with that Ethereal Marionette power you have, I'm sure you'll be a force to be reckoned with in the future."

"Ethereal Marionette?" Natsu questioned in curiosity.

"Yes, that is the magic I use. You know what the Etherion Cannon is...well, was? Ethereal Marionette, or Etherion-Make as my teacher called it, allows me to form objects and other things out of the Natural Ether-nanos in the air. The more Ether-nano the more I can make, and my creations don't take up a lot of my magic power."

"That's pretty awesome," the Fire Dragon Slayer smirked.

"With a lot of Ether-nanos in one place, you'll have an arsenal at your fingertips," Gray claimed with a smile.

"I can also use the concentrated power of any magical beings near me such as other wizards, which in turn also allows me to sense and recognize any magical signature," Ophelia added.

Ophelia frowned when Natsu and Gray just stared at her in awe. After a moment, Gray spoke up.

"You're overpowered, you know that?"

* * *

A few hours later, the archive was mess. Thanks to the help of Windreader Glasses, Ophelia and Gray were able to read through every spell book and magic book they could find. They were disappointed however, since none of them specifically explained any of the Grand Fairy Spells.

"Ugh, this one's a bust too," Gray said throwing the book he just finished into a pile of books behind him. He yanked off his blue Windreaders in stress and annoyance.

"Oi, Gray-nii, be careful! You know how old these books are!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just don't know why I'm here. I was never one for books save for a good story or two. This task was more Lucy and Levy's forte."

A moment of silence surfaced as those names were mentioned. Ophelia frown as she remembered them. They were part of the missing group….

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the main hall, everyone was doing the normal routine: getting drunk, having brawls and heading out on their next or coming from their last missions. That was until a figure appeared in their doorway. It was a girl that looked around Wendy and Ophelia's age. She wore a frilly dress that went to her ankles and blonde hair with feathery ornaments in it. She was also barefoot. Wendy went up to her.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the Sky Dragon Slayer asked politely.

"Yes, I need to see your master," the girl responded in the same manner.

"That'd be me," said the Fire Dragon Slayer, as he walked up next Wendy, "What's the problem?"

"No problem at all for you see, it's about Tenrou Island…."

A while later, Natsu was just standing there in shock-his eyes widened into disks and his fangs revealed from his dropped jaw -staring at the girl in front of him. Same could be said to the others around him. He had sent two of his nakama to search for the answers to his questions, but this girl had just given them to him just like that. Her explanation was really something to behold, even to someone that used to not be able to understand any normal conversation.

"Excuse me, but how do you know this?" he questioned as he came to senses.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first master," said the girl with a bow.

_Well, that's something you don't hear everyday... _

* * *

**There you have it! Hope it was okay.**

**I decided to tie in Ophelia more and what she's capable of, so it doesn't look like I'm just putting in random OCs. I might add something to her later, I'm not entirely sure. **

**Anyway, review and until next time!**

**-Taze**

**(P.S. : Yes, I did change my name :3)**


	4. Author's Note

**I have not given up on this story, but as said in the summary...Yes, I'm rewriting this story...well, more like rethinking it. On the other hand, before I proceed with the actual recreation, I just wish to ask all of you lovely readers what you think of this decision. Reason being, so none of you end up hating me later for not saying a word about it. So, tell me in a review and/or PM. I'll be looking forward to it, but until then this story is on hold.**

**That aside, here's my reasoning and planning IF I do end up rewriting:**

**I was planning to put the new and improved version on a second account as a fresh start, but then I realized how stupidly complicated that would make it out to be. So, I'm just going to redo everything and make a completely new story. As for why I want to reconstruct this story, 1) to make it more steady and smooth, and make explanations and such easier; 2) to cover every little detail within the 7-year-gap is a bit long and complicated for me, as I kept hitting dead ends of where to take the story. That being said, I did say I was going to cover what happened over the course of those 7 years. I'm not going back on that. However, I'm just going to take a different approach on it. Finally, 3) I realized I haven't fully developed my OCs (I only so far mentioned one, but I have a few planned to appear as the story goes) as much as I thought I had, so I want to work those flaws out. **

**Before I conclude this note, I wish to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I'm very grateful for the support.**

**-Taze**


End file.
